


HELP!

by WILDSPARK_PRIME



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Looking for a fic!, Near Death Experiences, Self-Insert, multi dimensional travel, multi fandom, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WILDSPARK_PRIME/pseuds/WILDSPARK_PRIME
Summary: I'm looking for a fic I read maybe 3 or 4 years ago? It's about an OC,  female, who has this black box with a timer and when the timer runs out she gets dragged to a new dimension. There's more info inside if you think you recognise it, please let me know I've been obsessing over it for almost a year now.
Comments: 2





	HELP!

She gets dragged to the Vampire Diaries verse in New Orleans and recognises Klaus, tries to make a break for it only he catches her. Latter she grabs the black box's just as the timer runs out with Klaus touching her dragging him along with her. Her throat was slit once and he had to give her vampire blood so she would survive. Um, she ran into a counter part of herself that also has a box but the counter part had it since she was like 11 or 14 I think? The counter part lived in a war torn world and didn't want to go back and knows how to use her box instead of being dragged around by the box like the OC. There was also a scene where Klaus and the OC are on an alien planned being hunter. I think it might be the movie Aliens and Predators or something like that. Anyway Klaus gets pinned with a spear to a tree and the other humans thinks he's dead and leave not wanting to die to only the OC stays behind cause she knows he's a big scary Hybrid and he's not really dead and she tries to get him loose by pulling out the spear. 

I really loved this story but I can't find it and it's driving me insane! If anyone knows what the stories name is, please, please, pleeaaaaaaasseeeeee, tell me!

_**Thank you!** _

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be deleting this post as soon as I find the the story.


End file.
